


A peaceful morning

by Keysoflight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: A short and fluffy vanven one-shot





	A peaceful morning

Such a warm feeling...

That was the first thing that Vanitas felt, on his body, it was a combination of different sources, his thick warm blankets, his clothing, but the more pleasuring source was the blonde laying on top of him peacefully asleep. It was too early in the morning to get up, the sun was just beginning to rise over the area, which was covered in snow as it was the middle of winter currently. He had forgotten to turn off his alarm, not realising that it was the weekend and he didn’t have work. Did feel dumb, this sort of thing didn’t happen to him as he wasn’t forgetful type, but he was distracted from last night as he stared down at Ventus, his body gently moving from breathing, his cute little face resting on his chest, with the quietest snoring leaving his lips.

Ventus was doing this on purpose, he’s not allowed to be this adorable he thought to himself as he slightly chuckled before softly kissing his hair, with an arm wrapped around Ven to hold him close while the sleeping boy had both arms around Vanitas’s body. He wasn’t squeezing the raven too hard, in fact, it was like getting hugged by a big teddy bear, but it was a nice feeling.

It was so comforting for Vanitas, when he snuggled up with his boyfriend, though he would never admit that kind of thing to Ventus. It was usually the blonde was the one who’d usually admit something cheesy like that to him, which he would respond to by calling him a dork. He could only dare say emotional things like that if only there were alone. Just then Ven slightly moved, faintly mumbling and moaning, that snapped Van out of his thoughts as his focus was once again the blond. Ven’s eyes started to move, twitching a little as he was starting to wake up, Vanitas then gently ran his thumb across the other’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“Mmm...” Ventus could feel his face being stroked, it was a nice feeling as he quietly yawned, he didn’t open his eyes at first, as he moved around to feel where he was, it was then he heard a familiar giggling.

“Hey there... Morning.” Vanitas softly spoke still stroking the other’s face as a smile spread across Ven’s face, he then nuzzled against the raven.

“Good morning Vani...” His blue eyes half opened as he looked up at Vani’s smiling face, he let out a relaxing moan as he then climbed up Vanitas’s body so that he was at head level with his boyfriend, pressing their foreheads together as he then sweetly kissed him.

Vanitas smiled brightened, he then wrapped his other arm around Ventus as he returned the kiss, both males giggled between their kissing, the blonde let out a sweet sigh as he gently cupped Vanitas’s face. After a minute of kissing each other Ventus had rolled over beside Vanitas as the two laid on the bed, still very close to each other.

“What time is it?” Ventus turned to look at Vani who glanced at his phone on the cabinet, as it read 7:05 AM.

“Just a little after seven... The only time I don’t have work and I already awake.” The raven sarcastically complained.

“Well, at least we have the whole day to ourselves... No work, no interruptions, just relaxation.” Ven stroked the side of Vanitas’s face with the back of his hand as the raven haired male just chuckled.

"Just the two of us... Alone..." Vanitas grinned, holding Ven's hand tightly as the blonde blushed faintly as he giggled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking..." Ventus moved closer to the other, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's.

* * *

 

**(A little later)**

The two were now in their living room on the couch, playing a mortal kombat game on the PlayStation, they didn't even get dressed, still in their boxers and shirts. They had gotten out of bed, brushed their teeth, taken some snacks out of the fridge, and were just having a lazy morning, just casually gaming.

"Stop using the same moves..." Ventus said tapping away at his controller while Vanitas widely grinned pushing the 'X' button performing the same combos, he then reached to Ven's controller to mess with it.

"Hey relax, I'm only teasing... Besides, I don't need to cheat to win, I've got skill level." The raven smirked while Ven was pouting as they continued playing.

"Love you~" He hummed as Ventus didn't answer as his cheeks lightly blushed, he just smiled at him, reaching out to his head and stroking his head.

"Oh, it's so cute when you blush." He further teased his boyfriend as he intentionally trying to put Ventus off his game.

"Mmm..." Ventus looked away from the screen trying to hide his face, giving Vanitas the opportunity he wanted as he pressed a different combo of buttons delivering a finishing move on Ven's character, killing him.

"Thanks, babe." He said as Ven looked back up at the screen processing what just happened.

"I hate you." Ventus glared at him while the other widely grinned as he blew a kiss at him, making him groan with annoyance.

"Yeah I know, you love me too."

 


End file.
